Mon amour
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: Roy se retrouve accusé de meurtre, 3 ans après le jour promis...
1. Chapitre 1

Fullmetal appartient à son auteur.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

**Un dimanche matin.**

Le jour était entrain de se lever sur le petit village de Rizembull, quand une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus entra dans sa chambre. Elle tenait dans ses mains, un petit plateau contenant le petit déjeuner. Elle le posa sur le lit et croisa le regard surpris de son époux qui jouait avec leurs deux enfants :

- Je crois que Maman à quelque chose à me dire ! Déclara Edward en regardant ses enfants avec le sourire.

- Non, je n'ai rien à dire… Pourquoi ? Il faut que je t'apporte un petit déjeuner pour te dire quelque chose ? Fit vexer Winry en reprenant le plateau pour le ramener à la cuisine.

- Eh ! Attends laisse ça ici ! Hurla Edward qui ne voulait pas sortir du lit.

* * *

><p>A East City, dans un petit studio se trouvant sous le toit d'un grand immeuble, un homme se réveilla en sentant une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit une de ses collègues :<p>

- Catalina ! Hurla Jean Havoc sous le choc.

- Hum… Havoc… Ferme-là, j'ai mal à la tête ! Répondit la jeune femme encore à moitié endormie.

- Catalina que fais-tu ici ? Dans mon lit ? Demanda Jean Havoc choquer en essayant de révéler la belle jeune femme.

- Havoc, il est huit heures du matin, attend au moins midi pour une explication détailler ! Sur ceux, soit tu dors soit tu pars !

- Eh ! C'est chez moi ! Ce révolta Havoc choquer par les mots de Catalina.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans une autre partie de la ville dans un grand appartement, à l'intérieur d'une pièce qui semblait être un bureau, un homme était assis au milieu de plusieurs piles de dossiers. Sur ses genoux, reposait la tête d'une jeune femme blonde qui dormait à point fermer. L'homme la regardait dormir entre deux paragraphes d'un dossier à la couverture rouge. D'un coup, la jeune femme bougea. Sa tête allait toucher le sol quand l'homme, l'à rattrapa d'une main, avant de la descendre lentement sur le sol :<p>

- Je t'ai vraiment épuisé cette semaine ! Conclu l'homme en regardant l'heure sur sa montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat.

Il soupira, rangea la montre et posa son dossier. Il se leva et prit délicatement le corps de la jeune femme avant de l'emmener dans une grande chambre à coucher. Il la posa dans le lit et se coucha à côté d'elle. A peine avait-il fermer ses yeux que son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha énervé :

- Bonjour, nous dimanche matin et je ne suis pas de service, alors vous avez intérêt d'avoir une très bonne raison de me réveiller ! Hurla l'homme en manquant de réveiller sa compagne.

- …

- Félicitation Havoc ! Bonne journée ! Répondit Roy en raccrochant le téléphone.

Connaissant très bien son subalterne, Roy arracha le fil du téléphone et regarda le visage angélique de son amie. C'est ainsi qu'il s'en dormit.

* * *

><p>A Brigg, un couple était entrain de dormir quand le téléphona. L'homme tendit le bras et déclara d'une voix douce et endormie :<p>

- Lieutenant-colonel Vato Falman !

- ….

- Havoc, je m'en fous complètement de savoir avec qui tu as couché ! Appel le Général, il sera heureux d'entre les détails de ta nuit d'amour…

- …

- Tu sais quoi ! C'est lui qui a raison ! Félicitation et bonne journée ! Hurla Falman en raccrochant.

Il venait a peine de raccrocher que sa femme le regarda et déclara :

- Mon amour, puisque tu es réveiller que dirais-tu de me faire un bon petit déjeuner ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ! Répondit Falman en embrassant sa femme avant de se lever.

* * *

><p>Dans une petite chambre, un homme blond était allongé sur le bureau recouvert de livre quand une jeune femme entra accompagner deux hommes :<p>

- Bonne Anniversaire, Monsieur Alphonse ! Hurla Mei Chan en le réveillant avec des pétards.

Ce dernier surpris, sursauta et tomba de sa chaise. Dans sa chute, il toucha au bureau et tous les livres lui tombèrent dessus. Il allait crié sur Mai quand il la vit à genoux devant lui entrain de le supplier et pleurer « Pardon ». Alphonse soupira et se calma :

- J'espère que ce n'était pas ses livres sur ma tête, ma surprise !

- Hein ? Demanda Mai en relevant la tête couverte de larme et morve.

- Le principe d'un anniversaire, c'est d'offrir un cadeau à la personne qui est née se jour là ! Alors, il est où mon cadeau ? Expliqua Alphonse amuser par le visage de Mai.

- Heu… Je crois que je l'ai oublié ! Attendez ici ! Je vais en chercher un ! Surtout profité du gâteau ! C'est moi qui l'aie fait… Annonça Mai en partant.

- Menteuse ! C'est Yoki qui l'a fait ! Hurlèrent les deux chimères en chœur faisant sourire Alphonse au passage.

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE !<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

**Premier Meurtre à East City**

Il devait être huit heures du matin quand le lieutenant-colonel Breda entra dans le bureau où il travaillait. En passant la porte, il trouva le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang entrain de travailler avec le colonel Hawkeye. Roy étudiait un dossier et Riza était appuyé contre le bureau entrain de regarder le même dossier. Elle avait sa main droite sur le bureau et son autre main posé sur l'épaule de Roy :

- Vous avez dormi ici ? Demanda Breda sans dire « bonjour » tout en pensant qu'un truc clochait.

En voyant Breda, Hawkeye s'écarta du bureau et prit une posture plus professionnelle. C'est-à-dire qu'elle retira sa main de l'épaule de Roy.

- Bien sur que non ! Regarde, je n'ai plus ma célèbre barbe de cinq jours ! Répondit Mustang surpris par cette question en montrant son visage raser.

- Et, vous n'avez plus, vos célèbres rendez-vous ! Continua Fuery en entrant dans le bureau.

- Fuery, vois-tu, un homme doit faire un choix dans sa vie… Le Travail ou les femmes… J'ai goûté aux femmes, pendant plus de vingt ans… Il est temps pour moi, de travailler ! Après ses quelques mois d'abstinence, je pourrais enfin rependre plaisir aux femmes ! Mais, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, à quel point les femmes peuvent être ennuyantes !

En entendant ses mots, Breda et Fuery regardèrent Hawkeye. Cette dernière semblait choqué par les paroles de son supérieur. Voyant la tête de ses subalternes hommes, Roy tourna la tête et regarda Riza. Il sourit et répondit :

- Colonel ! Ne prenez pas cela pour vous ! Vous êtes exception à la règle !

- Vraiment ? Demanda Riza surprise par tant de gentillesse de son supérieur.

- Bien sur, vous étiez déjà ennuyante avant même que je vous rencontre ! Annonça Roy avec le sourire.

Énerver, Riza voulu frapper son supérieur. Mais, s'arrêta au dernier moment et sortie du bureau. En passant dans le couloir, elle percuta l'épaule d'Havoc et partie sans excusez :

- Franchement, c'est super ce nouveau protocole « Plus aucune arme à feu n'est autorisé dans les bureaux » ! Ah ! Cette fusillade au QG de Central City a vraiment fait quelque chose de bien ! Je peux enfin dire tout ce que je veux à Hawkeye sans que celle-ci ne tente de me tuer ! Hurla Roy avec le sourire en rigolant.

- Oui ! Mais, cette fois ce n'était pas gentil ! Répondit Fuery choqué par l'humour de son supérieur.

- C'est quoi le problème à Hawkeye ? Demanda Havoc en entrant dans la pièce.

- Elle ne connaît rien à l'humour ! Répondit Roy qui rigolait encore.

- Tu parles ! C'est surtout, vous qui ne connaissez rien à l'humour ! Rétorqua Breda en se mettant au travail.

Mustang fusilla du regard Breda. Il allait lui répondre quelque chose quand Havoc se posa devant son bureau et annonça :

- Général ! Nous sommes lundi, hier j'ai commis la plus grande erreur de toute ma vie, pitié… Ne faite pas un dossier sur moi à la coure martiale ! Je promets de ne plus recommencer ! Hurla Havoc en se mettant à genoux devant le bureau de Mustang.

- Tu as frappé quelqu'un ? Demanda Roy en se demandant ce que subalterne avait fait.

- Non ! Pire ! Répondit Havoc.

- Tu as insulté Hawkeye ou Moi ? Redemanda Roy en réfléchissant au « Pire ».

- Non ! Pire !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que d'insulter un supérieur hiérarchique ? Demanda Mustang qui n'avait aucune explication à son comportement.

- J'ai couché avec…

* * *

><p>Riza était entrain de se défouler sur sa cible quand Rebecca arriva. Elle regarda la cible de Riza et vit une photographie de Roy Mustang couvert de balles :<p>

- Il t'a fait quoi cette fois ? Demanda Rebecca.

Riza ne répondit pas et vida encore une fois son chargeur sur la tête de Roy Mustang. Voyant la colère évidente de son amie, Rebecca annonça :

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée d'hier… Tu étais encore avec lui ? Comment peux-tu rester avec lui alors qu'il te met dans cet état et que tu as un bel homme qui t'attend ? A force de passer tes nuits et tes week-ends avec lui, ton Prince Charmant risque de partir pour une autre !

- Tu es venue pour me parlé de ma vie personnelle ou pour parler de la tienne ? Demanda Riza froidement en rechargent son arme avec un chargeur plein.

- Oh ! Tu es ennuyante ! On ne peut jamais parlé de…

Rébecca ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle vit Riza vidé ton son chargeur en une seconde sur sa cible. Riza rechargea son arme et annonça froidement :

- Si tu es venue pour ça ! Part avant que je ne remplace la tête de Mustang par le tienne !

- Mustang t'a dit que tu étais ennuyante ? Ou, il a dit … hum… hum… « Colonel savez-vous que toutes les femmes sont ennuyantes » ? Demanda Rebecca en imitant la voix et les mimiques de Roy Mustang.

Riza regarda Rebecca imité Roy. Elle eut enfin sourire tendre sur son visage. Devant son sourire Rebecca continua :

- Alors laquelle des deux, il a dit ?

- Les deux ! Répondit Riza en rechargeant son arme.

- Les deux ! Hum… Intéressant ! Rétorqua Rebecca en imitant les gestes de Roy Mustang.

- Intéressant ? Pourquoi ce serait « intéressant » ?

- Si, il a dit la phrase « Toutes femmes sont ennuyantes, mais vous Colonel, vous êtes une exception, vous êtes plus qu'ennuyante »… Cela veut dire qu'il ne te considère pas comme une femme ! Donc, tu devrais le laisser travailler seul et passer tes nuits avec ton petit copain… Par contre si, il a dit « Vous êtes ennuyeuse Colonel, comme toutes les femmes d'ailleurs… » Cela peut se traduire par « Je sais que tu es une femme, mais tu ne m'intéresse pas ! Tu es comme toutes les autres ! »Donc, tu perds ton temps avec lui… Donc, en revient toujours à même conclusion… Tu devrais passé tes soirées et tes week-ends avec ton amoureux au lieu de les passer avec ton supérieur hiérarchique ! Et répondre au téléphone quand ta pauvre amie a terriblement besoin de toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Riza en voyant le visage inquiet de Rébecca tout en continuant de réduire la photographie de Roy Mustang en miette.

- J'ai eu une relation intime avec Jean Havoc et... J'ai pris mon pied !

En entendant « Havoc », Riza laissa tombé son arme sur le sol de surprise. Devant la réaction de son amie, Rebecca continua :

- Bon, je sais qu'il n'est pas riche et qu'il est un militaire… Mais, prendre un coureur de jupon pour l'amant un soir en dépannage, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… Tu vas vraiment au septième ciel quand met sa…

- Rébecca, épargne-moi, les détailles… Et va droit au but ! Hurla Riza en ne voulant pas imaginer la scène.

- Cet idiot n'a pas compris que c'était pour une nuit… J'ai beau lui expliquer que cela n'a pas d'importance pour la suite… Mais, il se voit déjà au tribunal… Donc, tu peux essayer de lui faire comprendre ?

- Tu couches avec Havoc ! Ensuite, tu le largues ! Et tu veux reprendre ta vie d'avant alors que vous vous croisez tous les jours à la cantine ! Tu me demande d'entrée dans l'histoire pour lui expliquer les détailles de tes sentiments à son égare ! Mais, t'es complètement folle ! Havoc a beau jouer les coureurs de jupon, quand il couche avec une fille, c'est parce qu'il a des sentiments pour elle et non pour « dépanner » ! Hurla Riza énerver.

- Tu as raison, mais, on ne peut pas dire que Roy Mustang soit vraiment disponible pour le moment… Vu qu'il passe ses nuits a travaillé sur Ishval et la ligne de train entre Xing et Amestris.

- Tu aurais couché avec Mustang pour dépanner ? Demanda Riza choqué par les mots de Rebecca.

- Ben ! Oui ! Puisque tu es prise par un homme… Cela veut dire que Roy Mustang est de nouveau sur le marché des riches célibataires… Donc, comme tu as des sentiments pour l'autre homme et non pour Mustang…

- J'ai des sentiments pour Roy Mustang… Répondit Riza encore plus choqué.

- C'est ce que tu crois… Cela fait quinze ans maintenant que vous travaillez ensemble… Vous avez tout vécu ensemble, la mort, la guerre et les victoires ! Il est normal que tu le considères comme ton grand-frère… Tout comme il te considère comme sa petite sœur ! Regarde, la preuve en ait, tu es la seule ici à avoir le droit d'utiliser sa photographie comme cible ! Donc, en tant que petite sœur, soit heureuse que ta meilleure amie imagine passer une nuit avec ton Grand-frère…

* * *

><p>- Donc, tu as couché avec Catalina ! Conclu Roy en regardant Havoc surpris.<p>

- Ne faite pas cette tête surprise, je vous ai appeler hier ! Pour vous demandez de l'aide mais, vous m'avez dit « Félicitation » et vous avez raccroché ! Maintenant, je vais être rétrogradé ! Hurla Havoc de désespoir.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as couché un soir avec Catalina ? Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Les relations entre officier de même grade est autorisé… C'est comme ci, Breda couchait avec Haw… Non, heu… C'est comme ci Broch couchait avec Ross ! Répondit Roy en essayant de trouver un couple de militaire.

- Général ! Vous vous enfoncez encore ! Rétorqua Breda en levant les yeux de son dossier.

- Oui ! Le colonel Breda a raison, car Broch et Ross couche déjà ensemble ! Vu qu'ils vont avoir leur premier enfant ! Continua Fuery.

- Je vous ai sonnez ! Hurla Roy vexer par l'intervention de ses subalternes.

- Je sais, mais, vous étiez pourtant bien parti pour expliquer à cet idiot en quoi son aventure avec Catalina n'avait pas d'incidence sur sa carrière… Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêter dans votre premier exemple ? Répondit Breda.

- Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi lui donner un exemple qui n'arrivera jamais, lui servirait ! Rétorqua Roy.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne coucherais jamais avec Hawkeye ? C'est une femme plutôt jolie, un peu coincer mais ça c'est sûrement à cause de son manque d'expérience avec les hommes… Alors pourquoi je ne voudrais pas coucher avec elle ? Même Fuery ou Havoc ont rêver au moins une fois qu'ils partageaient un moment intime avec le colonel Hawkeye ! Annonça Breda avec le sourire.

- J'avoue ! Fit Fuery les joues toutes rouges.

- Moi aussi, je dois avouer qu'après l'avoir fait avec Catalina, je me suis dit que si Catalina était aussi bonne au lit… Hawkeye était même meilleure ! Avoua Havoc.

Ses mots en fut de trop pour Roy Mustang, il posa violemment ses dossiers sur le bureau et sorti sous le regard surpris de ses subalternes :

- C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda Fuery surpris par cette réaction.

- L'abstinence ! Répondit Breda avec sourire.

- Vous croyez que je vais aller en coure martiale ? Demanda Havoc qui n'avait rien retenue de la conversation.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang ouvrit la porte d'accès au toit et commença à se défouler sur tous les cailloux qui rencontraient son chemin. En même temps, qu'il frappait, il maudissait ses subalternes. D'un coup, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Riza :<p>

- Un problème ? Demanda Riza surprise de le voir ici et non dans son bureau.

- Je suis entouré de pervers ! Fuery, Breda et Havoc… Répondit Roy en soupirant de colère.

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça ! Rétorqua Riza en repensant à toutes les conversations entre hommes qu'elle avait entendu.

- Dès que je deviens Généralisme, toutes les filles sauf toi devront porter l'uniforme féminin avec une minijupe! Tu devra porter ton pantalon et un pull en laine, même en été ! Déclara sérieusement Roy.

- Qu'est-ce qui on dit sur moi ? Demanda Riza en comprenant le sens de la déclaration de Roy.

- Ils ont tous rêvé qu'ils couchaient avec toi !

- Ahhhhh ! Et c'est pour cette raison que tu es en colère ? Simplement parce qu'ils ont rêvés une fois dans leurs vies qu'ils couchaient avec moi ! Roy ! Sérieux ! Si tu te mets en colère pour un simple rêve… Imagine, ce que j'ai ressentie quand je t'ai…

Riza ne put finir sa phrase que Roy Mustang embrassa. Tout en l'embrassant, il commença à retirer les boutons de son uniforme. Il quitta ses lèves pour embrasser son cou :

- Général, s'il vous plait arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas l'endroit ! Déclara calmement Riza, en essayant de ne pas répondre aux attentes de son supérieur.

En entendant Riza le vouvoyez, Roy s'arrêta et déclara :

- Tu as raison, je dois aller travailler ! Mais, ce soir, tu as intérêt de porter la belle tenue rouge !

- Pourquoi la rouge et non la violette ou la rose ?

- Hum… La violette est très belle aussi… Mais, elle n'est pas chez moi ! Tendit que la rouge...

- Donc, je n'ai pas le droit de rentrée chez moi pour aller chercher la tenue violette ! Conclue Riza.

- A quoi bon perdre du temps, dans les deux cas elles finiront au même endroit ! C'est-à-dire loin de toi ! Alors autant passer trente minutes de plus ensemble dans mon lit… Que séparer loin de l'autre… Termina Roy Mustang en embrassa le front de Riza.

Après cette phrase, il laissa Riza seule sur toi, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il retourna dans son bureau et regarda ses trois subalternes :

- Désoler ! Ma réaction de tout à l'heure était un peu démesuré… Je dois l'avouer, j'ai déjà rêvé plusieurs fois que je couchais avec le colonel Hawkeye… Mais, savez-vous pourquoi ce n'est jamais arriver ? Hawkeye est comme ma petite sœur !

- Et ? Firent les trois hommes en chœur.

- Si, vous remettez encore une fois les mots « Lit » « Hawkeye » et « Moi » dans la même phrase, je me ferai un plaisir de vous envoyez faire l'inventaire des munitions ! Compris ! Menaça Roy Mustang en se posant à son bureau.

Il venait a peine de se remettre au travail, que Riza revenue et commença, elle aussi à lire les rapports dans un calme étonnant. D'un coup, alors que midi allait retentir, le téléphone du Général de Brigade sonna. Riza décrocha le combinait et déclara :

- Bureau du Général de Brigade Mustang.

- …

- Compris ! On arrive ! Annonça Riza en raccrochant.

Les hommes la regardèrent tous et elle annonça :

- Un cadavre a été découvert sur le bord de la rivière… Au niveau du quartier Roche… Le lieutenant Charlie David veut que vous alliez examiner le corps avant que celui ne soit emmené à la morgue…

- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Roy intrigué.

- Il n'a pas donner de détaille, il simplement dit que cela allait vous intéressez… Répondit Riza.

- Ok ! Havoc, Breda, vous venez avec nous ! Fuery…

- Oui, Général ! Je réponds à tous les appels et notes tous messages venant du Généralisme Grumman ou du Général Armstrong ! Fit Fuery avec le sourire.

Ce fut ainsi que Roy et le reste de son équipe laissèrent Fuery.

* * *

><p>En arrivant à l'endroit où le lieutenant David les attendait, Roy remarqua le visage extrêmement blanc des subalternes de David :<p>

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Roy.

- Il ne sont pas habituer à voire ce genre de cadavre ! Répondit David.

- Et vous, si ! Répondit Havoc en sortant sa cigarette.

- Disons qu'à Ishval, j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer ! Grâce à vous, mon Général ! Répondit David en les emmenant.

Devant la réponse de David, Mustang et ses trois subalternes le regardèrent étrangement. C'est alors qu'ils virent un cadavre calciné et non identifiable. Mustang regarda David :

- Je vous avais dis que cela allait vous intéressez ! On dirait un de vos cadavres ! Annonça David avec le sourire.

Roy soupira et regarda les lieux, il ne trouva aucune trace de flammes sur le bitume. Il se baissa et posa sa main couverte d'un gant sur le cadavre. Il porta sa main vers son nez et déclara :

- Le cadavre n'a pas été brûlé ici… Et, je ne ressens aucune odeur d'accélérant ou de produits combustibles… Et, il n'y aucune trace de départ de flammes… Son cadavre semble avoir brûler d'un seul et unique coup… Chose qu'une personne normale ne peut pas faire… Donc, ma première hypothèse serait que cette personne est été tuer par un alchimiste…

- C'est ce que pensait… Voilà, pourquoi je vous ai appelé pour confirmer mes pensés ! Annonça David.

- Havoc trouve-moi la liste de tous les alchimistes utilisant le feu… Dans cette liste inclus, les alchimistes civils et militaires…

- Dois-je vous rajouter ? Demanda Havoc avec le sourire.

- Arrête de dire des conneries et obéit… Breda !

- Oui, Général ! Fit Breda en regardant partir Havoc avec un des subalternes de David.

- Le cadavre ne pourra être identifier que par ses empruntes dentaires… Mais pour cela, il nous faut une liste avec laquelle comparer ses empruntes…

- Donc, vous voulez que je ressorte les dossiers des personnes disparues de la région ! Conclu Breda.

- Oui… Hawkeye contactez immédiatement le Docteur Knox… Il est le seul capable de pratiquer une autopsie correct sur se genre de cadavre…

- A vos ordres ! Répondit Hawkeye en partant avec Breda.

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

**Le cadavre**

Il devait être dix-sept heures quand un train en provenance de Central City arriva à la gare d'East City. Un homme vêtu d'un chapeau en descendit. Il fut accueilli par Roy et Riza :

- Petit merdeux ! Tu ne me donnes pas signe de vie pendant trois années et tu oses m'appeler pour le travail ! Râla Knox en allument une cigarette.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été débordé ! S'excusa Roy avec le sourire.

- Je sais, Marcoh me l'a dit… Je suis épatez par ce que tu as fait à Ishval ! Avoua Knox.

- Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire… Comme des immeubles, des bâtiments administratifs comme des écoles, un hôpital, une bibliothèque et j'en passe… Donc, vous serez épaté quand tout cela sera fini… Répondit Roy en montant dans la voiture.

- Alors, magne-toi avant que la mort ne frappe à ma porte… Annonça Knox en s'attachant avec la ceinture de sécurité.

Riza conduisit les deux hommes jusqu'à la morgue du quartier général d'East City. C'est là où attendaient le lieutenant David et le colonel Breda avec une centaine de dossier :

- Ce sont les dossiers des personnes disparues dans la région ? Demanda surpris Roy.

- Oui, il y en avait plus, mais le personnel en charge du bureau des disparues a prit beaucoup de retard… Suite, aux dossiers déposés par les Ishval… Ce sont les seules qui ont été mit à jour, le reste est en cour, mais, ils sont en manque de personnels…

- Combien de dossiers restent-ils à mettre à jour ? Demanda Roy.

- Plus de trois milles mon Général… Répondit Breda.

- Bon ! Tachons d'en réduire au maximum… Parce que, je ne m'imagine pas comparer trois milles empruntes dentaires… Annonça Knox en enfilant sa tenue pour entrer à l'intérieur de salle d'autopsie.

Il fut suivit de Roy, Breda et David. Riza resta à l'extérieur de la salle et attendit tranquillement assise sur les chaises.

* * *

><p>Knox regarda d'abord le cadavre avant de déclarer calmement en regardant Mustang et ses deux subalternes :<p>

- Un cadavre calciner, réduit en poids et en taille… Mais, Mustang, je ne t'apprends rien… Donc, d'après toi, combien pourrait mesurer notre victime avant le crime ? Demanda Knox

- Il y a longtemps à Ishval, un homme mesurant près de deux mètres à rencontrer ma route… Je l'ai malheureusement prit comme victime et quand j'ai revu son cadavre entre vos mains, il avait perdu presque trente centimètres… C'était la plus grande pertes à l'époque…. Donc, en me servant de cette grande perte, je dirais que notre victime mesurait entre un mètre soixante et un mètre soixante-dix ! Répondit Mustang.

- Bien ! Je suis d'accord avec toi… Confirma Knox.

- Breda sort, et fait une sélection parmi les dossiers… Gardez ceux dont les personnes ont une taille comprise entre un mètre soixante et un mètre soixante-dix… Demande à Hawkeye de t'aider ! Ordonna Roy.

Breda sortit et Knox continua son travail d'observation. Puis, il regarda Mustang et David :

- Il n'y a pas de point de départ des flammes ! Ce corps a été brûlé d'un seul bloc… La phrase observation est maintenant terminer, passons à la phrase manipulation…

Knox attrapa le bras de la victime et retira un petit morceau calciné pour le mettre dans un tube à essaie. Puis, il continua à autopsier le corps. Sous le regard écœurer de David.

* * *

><p>Riza était entrain de regarder une pile de dossier quand elle s'arrêta sur celui d'une jeune femme. Elle le regarda attentivement et déclara :<p>

- Voilà une tête que je connais… Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait disparue !

En entendant ses mots Breda releva la tête et regarda Riza qui regardait toujours le même dossier :

- Vous connaissez une de ses personnes ? C'était l'une de vos amies ? Demanda Breda intéresser.

- Absolument pas ! Regardez ! Fit Riza en montrant la photographie de la jeune femme.

Breda regarda la photographie et écarquilla les yeux de surprises, en ne reconnaissant pas la jeune femme. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il vit David sortir de la salle d'autopsie pour vomir tout ce que son estomac contenait dans la poubelle la plus proche :

- Ca va ? Demanda Breda inquiet du visage blanc de David.

- Absolument pas ! Ce type n'à aucune pitié pour les cadavres comment peut-il être médecin ? Répondit David.

- Un tueur n'a aucune pitié pour sa victime… Mais Knox ne fait que son travail, tout comme vous ou nous… Vous a-t-il donnez d'autre détaille sur la personne que nous devons rechercher dans ses dossiers ? Fit Hawkeye en posant le dossier quelle avait entre les mains sur une pile.

- Une femme… Le cadavre est une femme ! Répondit David.

- Super ! Knox va être heureux ! Ca ne fait que quatre-vingt dossiers à comparer ! Notre soirée est gâchée ! Râla Breda.

- Ma femme va me tuer ! Fit David en se laissant tombé le long du mur.

* * *

><p>L'autopsie venait de se terminer quand Breda entra avec quatre-vingt dossiers dans les bras. Il était accompagné de David :<p>

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que la blonde et toi, n'avez pas trouvé mieux que de retirer vingt dossiers ? Demanda énerver Knox en allumant une cigarette.

- Désoler ! Mais, sur les cent dossiers, il y a quinze dossiers portant sur les hommes et les cinq autres sur des enfants ! Donc, ce n'ai pas de ma faute si, dans notre région, on a autant de femmes qui disparaissent ! Répondit Breda énerver lui aussi.

- Où est Hawkeye ? Demanda Roy.

- Partie faire du café, elle a dit que la nuit allait être longue ! Répondit encore une fois Breda.

- Bien ! Commençons ! Annonça Knox en prenant le premier dossier de la pile.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était bel et bien levé quand Knox arriva aux derniers dossiers de la pile. Il l'ouvrit et commença à le parcourir. Un sourire apparut sur lèvre et il hurla de victoire. En face de lui se tenait Riza Hawkeye :<p>

- C'est bien notre victime ! Conclu Knox en donnant le dossier à Riza.

- Super ! Je vais pouvoir dormir ! Fit a moitié endormi Breda.

En voyant la personne à qui appartenait le dossier, le visage de Riza devenue blanc. Breda remarqua se détail et lui prit le dossier des mains :

- Un problème ? Demanda Knox.

- Oui, il s'agit d'une personne que le Colonel Hawkeye connaît ! Répondit Breda avec le sourire.

C'est à ce moment là, que Roy prit le dossier dans ses mains et remarqua le visage de la jeune femme :

- C'est… ? Fit Roy surpris en reconnaissant le visage, en regardant Hawkeye.

- Oui ! Confirma Riza le visage toujours aussi blanc.

- C'est qui ? Demandèrent surpris Knox, David et Breda.

- Madeleine Torn… Quand, j'avais dix-sept ans, elle fut ma petite amie pendant six mois… Révéla Roy.

- Cette fille a été tué par un alchimiste du feu et fut l'une de vos ex… Fit sous le choc Breda en essayant de comprendre.

- Et ses cadavres ressemblent aux tiens ! C'est trop, pour être une simple coïncidence ! Termina Knox.

- Pourtant, cela peut arrivé ! Rétorqua Roy.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Demanda David.

- Tu préviens les affaires internes ! Bien que je possède un alibi pour cette nuit, je préfère assuré mes arrières, me retirer toute suite de la liste des suspects ! Ordonna Roy.

* * *

><p>Trente minutes plus tard dans le bureau du Général de Brigade Roy entra accompagné de Riza et Breda. Il regarda Havoc et Fuery qui travaillaient sans relâche pour trouver une liste d'alchimiste maîtrisant le feu :<p>

- Avez-vous une liste de suspects à interroger ? Demanda Roy.

- Général, pour vous avouez, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait si peu d'Alchimiste utilisant le feu…

- Combien de noms ? Demanda Roy.

- En prenant, notre région et les archives, le seul vivant, c'est vous… Mais, comme je sais que vous êtes innocent, j'ai recherché dans le pays, et je suis arrivé à trouver dix noms en plus du votre… Expliqua Havoc en donnant les noms à Roy qui les regarda rapidement

- Bien ! Maintenant reste à les interroger ! Ordonna Roy.

- Les billets de train son déjà prit… Falman est parti interroger le seul Alchimiste se trouvant dans le nord… Quand à moi, j'irais dans le sud avec Fuery… Je pensais à ce que Breda part à l'ouest revoir son ancienne affectation… Fit Havoc avec le sourire en regardant son ami.

- Combien d'alchimiste du feu, il y a-t-il dans ses deux régions ? Demanda Roy.

- Au sud cinq, et à l'ouest deux… Il en reste deux à central… Le colonel Armstrong est parti de ce pas les interroger… Révéla Havoc.

- Bien ! Vous allez probablement le savoir, mais, les affaires internes ont été prévenues et vont probablement nous rendre visite ! Je vous demande à vous tous ici présent de répondre à toutes leurs questions… Même celle les plus dérangeante sur moi…

- Donc, c'était donc vrai ! La victime est bien l'une de vos ex ! Conclu Havoc.

- Mais, pourquoi les affaires internes vous suspecteront ? Vous n'avez pas un alibi hier soir ? Demanda Fuery inquiet.

- Mon alibi ne tiendra pas la route face à un tribunal…

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les trois hommes en chœur.

- C'est mes affaires et non, les vôtres… C'est pour cette raison que je dois trouver le coupable rapidement ! Compris !

- A vos ordres ! Répondirent les hommes en chœur, avant de sortir du bureau.

- Havoc ! Rappela Roy.

- Oui ?

- Avez-vous une copie de la liste des alchimistes ? Demanda Roy.

- Tenez ! Fit Havoc en donnant une feuille à Roy.

Il sortit laissant Roy et Riza seul dans le bureau. Roy soupira et posa sa tête sur le bureau :

- Pourquoi votre alibi ne tiendrait pas la route devant un tribunal ? Demanda Riza troublée.

- Premièrement, les relations entre un officier de grade supérieur et un officier de grade inférieurs son interdite ! Donc, si je déclare que j'ai passé ma nuit avec toi, toi et moi seront mit automatiquement à la Coure Martiale pour avoir briser cette règle principale !

- Je suis ta subalterne et tout le monde sait combien, je suis sérieuse au travail… Je suis simplement venu t'apporter des dossiers… Répondit Riza.

- Un dimanche soir, alors que tu n'étais pas d'astreinte ? Demanda Roy en imaginant les questions.

- Pas faux ! Mais, je préfère révéler notre relation à tous et passer devant la Coure Martiale plutôt que te voir aller en prison ! Avoua Riza.

- Cela ne servira à rien… On risque de se faire rétrogradé pour rien ! Révéla Roy.

- Pourquoi ? Hurla Riza énerver.

- Parce que tu es la fille de mon Maitre… Et en tant que fille d'un Alchimiste de Feu, tu pourrais être considéré comme ma complice… Alors tu gardes le silence ! Révéla encore une fois Roy.

- Mais… Tenta Riza

- C'est un ordre Colonel Hawkeye ! Ordonna Roy en levant la main.

Devant se geste Riza, garda le silence. Roy sourit et tendit la liste de nom qu'Havoc lui avait donné :

- Je ne connais aucun d'entre-eux… L'un de ses noms te dit quelques choses ? Demanda Roy.

Riza regarda la liste et répondit qu'elle ne connaissait aucun des noms.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, alors Roy avait passé sa nuit à dormir sur son bureau, son téléphone sonna. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda sa montre, voyant qu'il était sept heures, il décida de continuer sa nuit. D'un coup, il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment :<p>

- Général, il y a un autre cadavre ! Hurla Riza en réveillant Roy.

- Hein ? Fit Roy surpris.

- Un autre cadavre calciné a été trouvé dans une usine désinfecter à la sortie de la ville… Révéla Riza.

Aussi rapidement que possible Roy se releva et ordonna :

- Appel Knox !

- C'est déjà fait, il vous attend dans la voiture ! Répondit Riza.

* * *

><p>La voiture du Général de Brigade s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une usine désinfecter. Roy et Knox furent les premiers à entrée. Roy attendit que Knox et fini examiner le cadavre :<p>

- Il est identique à celui d'hier… Révéla Knox.

- Il n'y a aucune trace sur le sol, donc ce cadavre n'a pas été brûlé ici… Annonça Roy.

- Alors où l'avez-vous tué, Général de Brigade Mustang ? Demanda une voix d'homme en arrivant.

Roy, Knox et Riza regardèrent cet homme avec attention. Il s'agissait d'un officier des affaires internes portant le doux nom d'Archer. Riza observa cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et vit la réaction de son supérieur :

- C'est donc toi, qui est en charge de cette affaire… Fit amèrement Roy.

- Quand j'ai entendu les morts « meurtre », « alchimie du feu » et « Mustang » dans la même phrase, je me suis porter volontaire pour cette affaire ! Qui d'autre que moi, pourrai menez à bien cette affaire te concernant ? Maintenant, Général de Brigade Mustang, vous êtes officiellement relevé de cette affaire ! Occupez-vous de votre stupide dossier sur Ishval et laisser les vrais hommes travailler ! Répondit Archer avec un sourire sadique.

Devant les mots d'Archer, Roy soupira et regarda Hawkeye pour lui donner l'ordre de rentrer. Ils avaient presque atteint la porte de sortie quand la voix d'Archer ce fit encore entendre :

- Attendez donc le docteur Knox, il est lui aussi relever de cette affaire !

- J'émets un avis négatif, le docteur Knox est le meilleur pour autopsier ce genre de cadavre… Rétorqua Roy.

- C'est aussi, l'un de vos grands amis… Je ne veux aucune personne ayant un lien avec vous, Général… Voilà comment je travail… De plus, le Généralissime Grumman m'a donné tous les droits concernant cette affaire ! Répondit Archer énerver.

Roy de colère sorti, suivit de Knox et Riza. Une fois dans la voiture, Riza demanda en regardant son supérieur dans le rétroviseur :

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien ! On laisse cet idiot enquêter ! Répondit Roy.

- Il ne te porte pas dans son cœur ! Tu lui as fait quoi ? Intervenu Knox.

- Rien ! C'est juste un idiot de plus sur cette terre ! Annonça Roy.

- Mais, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser enquêter sur cette affaire ? Constata Knox.

- Bien, qu'il soit un idiot, il est très doué pour ce genre d'enquête…

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

**_Le piège fatal_**

La voiture d'Havoc et Breda venait d'entrer dans le village injoignable. Ils descendirent et entrèrent dans la mairie. Les portes en verre étaient fermées. Ils se regardèrent et partirent vers la maison du maire. Havoc était entrain de taper comme un fou à la porte de ce dernier, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Havoc tomba brutalement sur le sol :

- Ben ! Dis donc, vous avez fait vite pour une fois ! Je viens juste de raccrocher avec Fuery ! Annonça la voix de Roy Mustang.

- Général ? Firent Havoc et Breda en chœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Demanda Breda surpris.

- Ce n'est pas Fuery qui vous a envoyez ? Répondit Roy en réfléchissant.

Havoc et Breda se regardèrent bizarrement ne comprenant pas la situation. Voyant leur visage, Mustang comprit et expliqua :

- Je me suis réveillé dans ma voiture, un peu plus loin, dans les bois… Ma voiture avait le moteur complètement brûler alors pour la réparer, j'ai du utiliser l'alchimie et là, je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait la batterie… Alors, j'ai marché jusqu'ici et j'ai vu cette maison… Je suis entrée et j'ai découvert le cadavre de cet homme…

Havoc et Breda regardèrent le canapé et virent le cadavre. Mustang continua son expliqua et termina par demander leur présence ici :

- Personne n'a été capable de joindre, les habitants de se village… Alors nous sommes venus… Répondit Breda.

- Personne ? Répéta Roy.

- Personne ! Confirma Havoc.

Roy réfléchissant quelque instant. Puis, il demanda inquiet :

- Etes-vous entrés dans une autre maison ?

- Non ! Répondirent en chœur les deux soldats.

- Bien, fouillons toutes les maisons…

* * *

><p>Havoc, Breda et Mustang venaient de finir de fouiller le village quand Fuery arriva avec Archer. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une unité entière. Roy fusilla du regard Fuery :<p>

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Vous avez encore fait quoi Mustang ? Demanda Archer avec le sourire.

- Rien… Absolument, rien… Se défendit Roy.

- C'est ce que l'on verra… Répondit Archer en se tournant vers ses hommes.

- Si, vous ne me croyez pas, venez donc avec moi… Le véritable tueur a commis une erreur cette fois… Annonça Roy avec le sourire.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y… Fit Archer en suivant Mustang.

Ils montèrent dans un véhicule et roulèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Roy c'était réveillé. Sur le chemin, il lui expliqua son histoire. Roy gara la voiture à proximité de son véhicule en panne. Archer regarda le moteur du véhicule et rigola :

- Vous êtes un grand baratineur ! Votre véhicule n'est pas du tout en panne… Regarder, il y a la batterie ! Fit Archer avec le sourire.

Roy regarda son moteur et vit la batterie. Incrédule, il regarda Archer :

- Général de Brigade, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre… Déclara Archer en arrêtant Roy.

* * *

><p>Roy était assis dans la salle d'interrogation entrain de faire sa déclaration, quand le Généralisme Grumman accompagnée du Général Armstrong entrèrent dans la pièce. Les soldats les laissèrent seuls :<p>

- Qui est-ce ? Je sais que tu n'es pas un ange, mais, je sais aussi que tu ne ferais jamais ça, alors qui est-ce ? Demanda Olivia Armstrong.

- Je l'ignore… Havoc, Breda et Fuery ont cherché partout dans tout le pays, mais tout les alchimistes du feu, ont un alibi…. Répondit sérieusement Roy.

- Tous sauf toi… Rétorqua Olivia.

- J'en ai un… Mais, je ne veux pas l'utiliser… Avoua Roy en regardant Grumman.

- Ta situation n'est pas assez critique pour ne pas l'utiliser?… Si tu as une relation avec Hawkeye, alors révèle-là et passe en coure martiale… Commenta Olivia énerver en frappant son point sur la table.

En utilisant le nom de Riza, les deux hommes la regardèrent surpris. Puis, après quelques minutes de silences, Roy annonça :

- Bien qu'Hawkeye puisse me servir d'alibi, devant un tribunal, elle ne me servira à rien…

- Absurde, l'affaire du Colonel Owen… Il y a dix ans… Il avait une aventure avec sa subalterne et ce qui l'a sauvé de la mort… Répondit Olivia.

- Tu ne peux pas comparer mon affaire et celle d'Owen… Annonça Roy.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda intrigué Olivia.

- Parce que Riza Hawkeye est la fille d'un alchimiste de Flamme… Révéla Grumman en réfléchissant.

- Hein ? Et alors, c'est peut être juste une coïncidence ! Je suis la fille d'un alchimiste et pourtant, je…

Olivia s'arrêta de parler en voyant la main lever de Grumman :

- Tu veux faire quoi ? La disparition du village dut à l'alchimiste de Flamme qui avait trop bu n'à pas encore traverser le pays… Mais demain matin, les journaux auront pour titre « Le véritable visage du Général Mustang »… Aux yeux des gens, tu seras le coupable et ils voudront un procès rapide… Tes juges auront déjà pris une décision te concernant… Et ton exécution ne fait aucun doute… Alors que compte-tu faire ? Demanda Grumman.

- Bien, que je n'aime pas cela, je dois laisser les choses se faire… Si, pour cela, je dois mourir qu'il en soit ainsi…

- Absurde ! Hurla Olivia en claquant la porte laissant Grumman parler avec Roy.

Cacher derrière la vitre teinte, Archer observait les deux hommes discuter. D'un coup, il vit Grumman sortir un jeu d'échec et commencer à répartir les pions. Au bout de trente minutes de jeu, énerver, Archer entra dans la pièce :

- Généralisme, c'est une salle d'interrogation et non une salle de jeu… Si, vous voulez jouer, alors, faite-le, ailleurs et laisser vos hommes faire leur travaille ! Hurla Archer.

- Sale petit ingrat ! De quel droit ose-tu me donner ainsi ta Reine sans te battre ! Fit Grumman qui n'écoutait pas Archer en criant sur Mustang.

- Je me suis battu, mais vous êtes vraiment plus fort que moi ! Et puis, je ne suis pas ingrat ! Répondit Roy sur le même ton que Grumman.

- Menteur ! Hurla Grumman en reprenant les pièces de son jeu.

Il les rangea une à une. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait la passer quand il entendit :

- Prenez soin de ma Reine ! Je reviendrai la chercher à la prochaine manche !

- Avec joie ! Oh ! Archer, depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Grumman en remarquant Archer.

En entendant ses mots Archer manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol. Après le départ de Grumman, Archer regarda Mustang et montra la montre des alchimistes d'Etats coincer dans un plastique. Roy regarda la montre étrangement et surpris :

- Voici, encore une preuve de votre culpabilité ! Nous l'avons retrouvé dans la maison du maire du village que vous avez fait disparaître...

- Impossible ! Ce n'est pas ma montre ! Répondit Roy en croisant les bras.

- Conformément à la réglementation, votre nom d'alchimiste d'Etat a été gravé sur le symbole… Fit Archer en montrant des petites marques sur le dragon d'Amestris, après avoir sorti du plastique la montre.

- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas ma montre… Car ma montre est entre les mains de Riza Hawkeye… Répondit Roy en prenant la montre.

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas votre montre ? Et pourquoi Hawkeye l'aurait ? Redemanda Archer.

- Je lui ai demander de l'emmener à un mécanicien car étrangement, elle sonnait toujours à la même heure... Treize heures quinze...

Tout en répondant Roy observa encore le nom. Intrigué de voir le sien, il l'ouvrit. Il découvrit une date gravé dessus. La date dataient de trois ans plus tard. :

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ma montre...

* * *

><p>Grumman venait de finir avec Mustang quand il remarqua les subalternes de se dernier, assis à leurs postes entrain de refaire l'affaire du début. Ils étaient tellement prit dans leurs missions qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas entrée. D'un coup, il remarqua l'absence de Riza Hawkeye :<p>

- Où est le Colonel Hawkeye ? Demanda-t-il a voix haute en faisant sursauté toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Elle est malade… Répondit Havoc.

- Malade ? Répéta surpris Grumman.

- Oui, elle n'a pas du supporter l'interrogatoire d'Archer ! Ce moqua Breda.

* * *

><p>Loin d'East City, dans un vieux cimetière dont les tombes étaient en ruine au nord d'Amestris, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, marchait. D'un coup, il s'arrêta devant une des tombes se trouvant à la lisière d'un bois. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il se rappela, une certaine histoire avec cette tombe…<p>

********Flash Back*************

La neige tombait depuis plus de trois heures dans ce cimetière à l'abandon, quand un homme aux cheveux noirs, aillant perdu son œil gauche, était assis contre une croix en bois. Il avait une barbe d'a peu près trois jours et son magnifique manteau militaire de couleur noir, était recouvert de neige. Il regardait avec attention un objet poser sur le sol enneiger d'un air triste et coupable. Cet objet n'était autre qu'une montre en argent, symbole des alchimistes d'Etats. D'un coup, l'aiguille des minutes chevaucha celle des heures, et l'homme se mit à soupirer de désespoirs :

- Encore, une journée, sans te retrouver… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'être avec toi ? Est-ce mon prix à payer pour avoir prit autant de vies ? Déclara-t-il à voix haute.

Il était entrain de toucher son bandeau noir, quand deux petites mains attrapèrent dans son dos. Pensant que c'était son imagination, il ne bougea pas. Puis, des sanglots d'enfants se firent entendre. A travers ses sanglots, l'homme pouvait entendre dans une autre langue les mots « Papa » et « Maman ». Surpris, il se retourna, faisant détacher l'enfant de son manteau. Il le maintenu par les épaules. Il le regarda attentivement et découvrit que cet enfant portait une robe, rouge comme le sang à fine bretelle. Elle ne portait ni chaussette, ni chaussure. Ses petits et fins cheveux blonds étaient recouverts de sang séché. Il regarda ses pieds et ses mains brûlés par le froid :

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il calmement en la voyant trembler de froid.

D'instinct l'homme retira son manteau et recouvra la fillette avec. Surprise, elle releva la tête révélant ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. L'homme et la fillette regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, avant que celle-ci ne perde connaissance. L'homme la rattrapa dans ses bras. Paniqué, il regarda partout autour de lui mais, ne vit aucun adulte. Il était entrain de se demander ce qu'il devait faire quand sa montre se mit à sonner.

*******fin du Flash Back ********

L'homme était encore pris dans ses pensées quand des oiseaux s'envolèrent de l'église attenante au cimetière, attirant son attention. Aussi rapidement que possible, il couru vers l'église.

* * *

><p>Grumman était entrain de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Riza Hawkeye. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il prit la clef de secours et l'inséra dans serrure. Les gardes du corps du Généralisme était entrain d'attendre au pied de l'immeuble quand une violente explosion se produisit…<p>

* * *

><p>Merci à tous d'avoir lu, ses quatre chapitres. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

** La disparition d'Hawkeye**

Olivia était entrain de déjeuner et de discuter avec Scar et Miles quand Havoc arriva en courant. Il avait un visage blanc et paniqué :

- Qu'est-ce que se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Une explosion a eu lieu dans un quartier modeste d'East City… C'est le quartier dans lequel vit le colonel Hawkeye... D'après les premières informations, le colonel ainsi que le Généralisme sont portés disparus.

- Hein ? Firent les trois amis en chœur.

Olivia essaya coller les pièces du puzzle. Que faisait Grumman dans le quartier du colonel ? Tel était la question. Elle se tourna vers Havoc et ordonna :

- Prenez toute les unités disponibles et allez sur place… Tenez-moi informer des recherches… Je veux savoir l'origine de cette explosion et si Grumman et Hawkeye sont en vies.

- A vos ordres ! Répondit Havoc en partant.

- Scar et Miles, préparer tout pour notre plan sur l'évasion de Roy Mustang.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le caché à Ishval, il se ferait, toute suite repérer… Répondit Miles.

- Et il serait même victime d'une tentative d'assassinat… Compléta Scar.

- Alors où ? Demanda Olivia.

- A proximité de Brigg, il y a le village des « Maudits »… Proposa Miles

- Faisons ainsi ! Je compte sur vous... Fit Olivia en se levant de sa place.

* * *

><p>A Central City, dans le bureau des Généraux, une dizaine de soldats discutaient. Seuls trois chaises étaient vides. D'un coup, un général demanda aux autres :<p>

- Nous devons profiter de l'absence de Grumman et d'Armstrong pour nous débarrasser de ce morveux de Mustang! Hurla un Général.

- C'est ce que je pensais... Quelle est votre idée? Demanda un autre Général.

- L'ordonnance 540... Proposa Clemin avec le sourire.

- L'ordonnance 540? Répéta un autre général.

- L'ordonnance 540 est un ordre exception utilisable seulement en cas de crise... Elle dit que le conseil des Généraux prends le pouvoir en cas de disparition du Généralissime ! De ce fait, je propose l'application de l'article 354... L'exécution sans procès du Général Mustang! Fit Clemin.

- Le Général Armstrong ne serait pas tenté de sauver ce petit morveux de Mustang ? Demanda un autre Général avec le sourire.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-la gérer les recherches du Généralisme ! Et surveiller les faits et gestes des Ishvals et de Xing…. Ainsi, ceux des frères Elric…. Rétorqua Clemin.

* * *

><p>Archer était entrain de lire les ordres des hauts gradés concernant Roy Mustang, quand le colonel Armstrong débarqua dans son bureau de fortune, du haut de ses trois mètres :<p>

- Vous devez recommencer votre enquête, Roy Mustang est innocent ! Hurla-t-il en menaçant Archer de ses muscles.

- Recommencer l'enquête est impossible ! Les preuves ont déjà parler ! Répondit Archer.

Armstrong allait répondre quand un subalterne d'Archer entra dans la salle et lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il annonça en regardant Armstrong :

- Dite à votre sœur, qu'un groupe de soldats surveilles tous ceux qui sont proches de Mustang, toutes personnes le sauvant sera considérer comme traître de la nation ! Dite-lui également de rester sur ses gardes, le haut commandement a fait appel à l'ordonnance 540...

- Pourquoi, vous nous aidez ? Demanda Armstrong méfiant.

- Mustang a peut être son caractère et ses défauts… Mais, il y a une chose que ce sait… C'est qu'il est loin d'être un idiot… Si, il avait commis tous ses crimes… Aucun cadavre n'aurait été retrouvé…

- Alors si, vous pensez qu'il est innocent alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer l'enquête ? Demanda Alex choqué par cette révélation.

- Les ordres sont les ordres… Colonel Armstrong…. Sur ce, je dois aller recueillir encore des informations du Général de Brigade.

* * *

><p>L'homme avec un œil en moins entra dans l'église en courant. C'est alors qu'il vit une chimère chien, à la peau très blanche et aux cheveux noirs, entrain de se battre contre un homme blond. Ce dernier avait le sceau de l'alchimie de flamme sur ses mains. Il claquait des doigts toute les deux secondes. La chimère esquiva chacune des attaques de l'alchimiste de feu. Pour arrivé aux côtés de l'homme :<p>

- Hayate !

- Monsieur Roy ! Répondit chimère en saluant l'homme comme il se doit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda l'homme inquiet.

- Cet homme a essayer de la tuer ! Répondit la chimère avant d'être séparé de monsieur Roy par un éclair.

Énerver, le dénommer monsieur Roy sortit de ses poches une paire de gants avec son certain cercle. Il les enfila et claqua des doigts. Il toucha du premier coup, l'autre alchimiste. Ce dernier hurla de douleur avant de tombé à genoux :

- On voit l'expérience ! Déclara la chimère, en donnant un coup dans les côtes brûlées de l'homme.

L'homme tomba sur le sol et laissa son pied dessus :

- Tu as vu, ça c'est du talent ! Ce venta monsieur Roy.

- N'abusez pas trop, quand même ! Parce qu'il n'y neige pas en cette saison ! Bon ! Petit merdeux, pour qui travailles-tu? Qui est l'alchimiste qui t'a enseigné cette technique ? Et pourquoi voulais-tu tuer ma Maitresse? Demanda la chimère en appuyant encore plus fort sur les côtes.

- Je ne te dirais rien hideuse créature ! Répondit l'homme en souffrant le martyr.

- Et à moi, tu parlerais ? Demanda Roy intéresser.

- J'ai dis que je ne parlais pas au monstre ! Répondit l'homme qui avait du mal à respirer.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Hayate ! Je comprend que tu face traité de monstre vu ton visage ! Mais moi, regarde, depuis que j'ai passer la quarantaine, toutes les femmes d'Amestris ont mon nom dans leurs bouches et mon souvenir gravée dans leur mémoires… A cinquante ans, ce fut au tour de toutes les femmes de Drachma de se souvenir de moi… Donc, en conclusion, si j'étais un monstre, je n'aurais jamais eu…

- La ferme ! Parle ! Hurla Hayate en appuyant un peu plus son pied sur les côtes de l'homme en ignorant Monsieur Roy.

L'homme eu une grimace de douleurs :

- Hayate ! De quel droit tu oses me dire se mot horrible ? Bon, j'en étais où ? Ah ! Oui ! En conclusion, si j'étais un monstre, je n'aurais jamais eu autant de femmes dans mon…

- Ridicule ! Tu as peut être eu plusieurs centaine de milliers de femmes, mais tu as été incapable de coucher avec celle qui hante ton cœur…. Intervenu Hayate énerver par cette discussion sans sens.

- J'ai couché avec elle ! Sinon comment, elle aurait pu être enceinte ? Rétorqua Roy.

- Alors parle ! Qui est l'homme qui t'a envoyé tuer ma Maitresse ! Hurla énerver Hayate en brisant une première côte de l'homme.

Ce dernier hurla de douleurs et déclara :

- Roy Mustang ! C'est lui qui m'a apprit cette technique !

- Menteur ! Tu ne peux pas être le disciple de Roy Mustang ! Ta technique est beaucoup trop faible ! Hurla Hayate.

- C'est lui ! Je vous le jure ! Hurla l'homme.

Hayate regarda Roy droit dans les yeux. D'un coup, le corps de l'homme commença à se détériorer. Couche par couche, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien :

- Où est passé ce menteur ? Demanda Hayate inquiet.

- Roy Mustang ? Il était peut être pas un si gros menteur que ça ! Réfléchit Roy à voix haute avec un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

- Hein ?

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée quand Olivia se présenta devant l'entrée de la cellule de Roy Mustang. Elle avait un visage pale et ne savait pas quoi dire :<p>

- Vous ne les avez toujours pas retrouvé ? Demanda Roy calmement.

- Non ! D'après les premières informations, ce n'est pas un attenta mais une fuite de gaz provenant de l'immeuble dans lequel Hawkeye résidait… Les secouristes dissent que d'après l'étendu des dégâts et de la chaleur… Retrouvez des cadavres révèle de l'impossible… Et il est confirmer que Riza était bien dans son appartement lors de l'accident… Concernant ton affaire… Expliqua Olivia.

- Je sais, demain matin à l'aube… Lui coupa Roy tristement.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne peux rien faire pour toi… J'ai utilisé toutes mes cordes, j'ai eu beau reprendre l'enquête à zéro encore et encore… Et aucun élément, ne t'innocente…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout va bien… Les seules choses qui m'inquiètent, c'est Ishval et mes subalternes… Avoua Roy calmement.

- Miles et Scar vont continués ce que tu as commencer avec eux… La ligne de train entre Xing et Amestris sera ouverte… Quand à tes subalternes, j'ai déjà préparé mes troupes à les recevoir ! Avoir des éléments comme Havoc, Breda et Fuery à Brigg sera un plaisir… Tu les as bien formé… Commenta Olivia.

- La Reine des Neiges est entrain de faire coulé l'épaisseur de glace qui recouvre son cœur ? Tu es trop gentil d'un coup ! Ca cache quelque chose !

- Non ! Rien ! Fit Olivia les joues toutes rouges.

- Alors pourquoi tant de gentillesse envers moi ? Annonça méfiant Roy.

- Tu vas mourir ! Je peux bien te montrer mon côté sympathique ! Avoua Olivia avec le sourire.

* * *

><p>Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre! Bonne journée et à bientôt.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

**Monsieur Valante **

Le soleil commençait a peine à ce lever quand Roy Mustang s'approcha du peloton d'exécution. Des soldats l'attachèrent solidement à une poutre. Il ferma les yeux et entendit le mot « feu ». Puis, son corps s'effondra sur le sol ensanglanter.

* * *

><p>Il était neuf heures quand Edward Elric se présenta à l'accueil du quartier général d'East City. Il était entrain de s'énerver contre la secrétaire quand Olivia arriva. Elle le salua et l'emmena jusqu'à la morgue où était entreposé le cadavre de Roy Mustang. Edward regarda le cadavre et déclara tristement :<p>

- C'est injuste ! Il était innocent… Il ne méritait pas ça… Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas droit aux honneurs…

- C'est ainsi ! Répondit Olivia en pensant comme Edward.

- Nous devons retrouvé le coupable et lui donné au moins le droit aux honneurs… Fit Edward.

- Il n'en voudra pas… Avoua Olivia.

- Quel idiot ! Mourir de la sorte… Commenta Edward avant qu'un groupe d'homme n'arrive pour emmener le cadavre de Roy afin de l'enterrer.

* * *

><p>Havoc, Rebecca et tous les autres étaient assis autour d'une table entrain de boire un verre comme Roy Mustang leur avait demander avant son excusions. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle quand d'un coup, la photographie des personnes disparurent suite à l'explosion apparut à l'écran de télévision du bar. Le journaliste annonçait l'origine de l'explosion. Juste après ce rapide reportage, un autre photographie apparu sur le général de brigade Roy Mustang. Dedans, le journaliste le faisait passer pour un monstre. Des civils présents dans le bar commencèrent à commenter le reportage :<p>

- Wouha ! Difficile a croire qu'un monstre comme lui, a pu sauvé Madame Bradley…

- Si, ça se trouve, c'est lui qui assassiné le Généralisme Bradley…

- Tu as peut être raison…

Énerver par ses paroles injustes, Edward frappa violemment son point sur la table attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans le bar :

- Le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang était un homme bien… Jamais, il n'aurait tué sans raison… Vous ne le connaissez pas et pourtant vous le juger… Vous voulez savoir la vérité… La voici, si Roy Mustang était vraiment le tueur, il n'y aurai jamais eu de cadavre et encore moins de témoins… Et je vais tout faire pour vous prouvez que le Général est innocent… Même si cela doit prendre dix ans… Je prouverai son innocence. Promis Edward en regardant les subalternes de Roy qui semblait pensés la même chose.

* * *

><p>Dans un train en direction de Drachma, Hayate accompagné de Monsieur Roy et d'un vieillard endormit contre la fenêtre, étaient assis dans un compartiment. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée le contrôleur accompagné de soldats de Drachma et d'Amestris :<p>

- Billet ! Demanda le contrôleur.

- Droit de passage ! Ordonna un soldat de Drachma.

Hayate sortit trois billets et trois papiers d'identité de Drachma avec des autorisations de départ de territoire. Il les tendit à chaque personne respective :

- Faite bon voyage, messieurs ! Déclara le soldat en rendant les papiers à Hayate.

Le contrôleur rendit les billets et sorti en refermant la porte. Trente minutes plus tard, le contrôleur et les soldats étaient à la queue du train, à la troisième classe. Ils s'arrêtèrent auprès de deux hommes dont un avait un bandeau sur l'œil gauche et une moustache noire :

- Colonel Archer ! Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène dans ce train ? Demanda un soldat d'Amestris en reconnaissant l'un des deux hommes.

- Mon père… C'est l'anniversaire de mon père ce week-end alors j'en ai profité pour il y aller avec mon grand frère… Avoua Archer en montrant le second homme.

L'homme salua le soldat qui ne vérifia son identité et partit. Une fois le contrôleur et les soldats partis, il regarda son frère et déclara :

- Vous avez de la chance, Général de brigade !

En entendant se mot, l'homme sourit et retira son bandeau pour plonger ses yeux encres dans ceux d'Archer :

- De vous avoir fait changer d'avis… Sûrement…

Après ses mots, il sortit de sa poche un collier et le regarda avec attention. Ignorant même les paroles d'Archer. Ce collier avait pour pendentif une bague en or, sur laquelle était graver les lettres « R.M » :

- Je suis désolé pour le colonel Hawkeye… Déclara Archer.

Roy regarda Archer en entendant le nom "Hawkeye" et répondit :

- Croyez-le où non, mais, je pense qu'elle a découvert qui est la personne qui m'a piéger… Et que cette personne la tuer pour ne pas être démasqués… L'explosion n'a servi qu'à cacher se meurtre… Quand au Généralisme, il était là au mauvais moment…

Roy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se la voix du contrôleur annonça le dernier arrêt pour Amestris avant la frontière. Roy et Archer attrapèrent leurs valises. Ils venaient descendre de la troisième classe et marchaient vers la gare quand une femme aux cheveux noirs tenant un jeune enfant de trois ans endormit dans ses bras, percuta Roy. Elle s'excusa dans la langue de Drachma et monta le train. Roy regarda Archer sous le choc. Il reprit sa route et marcha sur un ourson. Il attrapa l'ourson et courut pour rattraper la jeune femme. A l'instant où il arriva sur le quai, Roy vit le train partir. Il regarda voiture par voiture et vit passer un vieil homme regardant par la fenêtre :

- Monsieur Valante ? Déclara-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux l'homme qui le regardait lui aussi.

* * *

><p>*********Flash Back*******<p>

Roy était assis à son bureau dans sa chambre de la maison des Hawkeye quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Roy se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre qui était la personne qui rendait visite aux Hawkeye. Il eut a peine le temps de se lever de sa chaise que sa porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée Riza en courant. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre de Roy et hurla de joie en faisant des grands gestes :

- Bienvenu à la maison Monsieur Valante !

Roy la regarda ainsi sourire et se comporter comme une fillette de son age. Intrigué par ce changement soudain de comportement, Roy s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entrain de saluer son Maitre :

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Roy ne connaissant pas cet homme.

- Monsieur Valante ! Répondit Riza avec un grand sourire.

En la voyant sourire ainsi, le cœur de Roy se mit à battre plus fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il la trouvait belle avec se sourire.

- Monsieur Valante ? Répéta Roy, les joues toutes rouges.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour évité de montrer son embarra et évita même de la regarder :

- Le serviteur d'un ami de mon père ! Venez, je vais vous le présentez ! Répondit Riza en prenant la main de Roy.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent à Berthold Hawkeye et l'homme. Berthold allait lui présenter son ami quand Riza annonça :

- Vous l'avez vu ? Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Riza.

- Il va très bien ! Il m'a demandé de te donner ceci pour ton anniversaire ! Répondit Monsieur Valante en donnant un grand cadeau à Riza.

Riza attrapa le cadeau, heureuse. Monsieur Valante lui en tendit un second. En entendant le mot « anniversaire », Roy revenu sur terre et demanda à son maitre :

- Anniversaire ? C'est l'anniversaire de votre fille ?

Berthold lui répondit en bougeant simplement la tête de haut en bas. Puis, il se tourna vers Valante et les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de maitre Hawkeye. Roy regarda la porte du bureau quand il entendit un hurlement de joie. Il découvrit une magnifique tenue. D'un coup Riza lâcha la robe pour regarder la carte. Puis, elle tendit à Roy et demanda :

- Il y a écrit quoi dessus ? Vous pouvez me la lire ?

Roy la regarda surpris et des milliers de questions lui traversa l'esprit :

- Tu ne sais pas lire ? Demanda Roy calmement.

- C'est une perte de temps et d'argent ! Une femme doit seulement apprendre à faire la cuisine et le ménage… Répondit Riza sérieusement.

Choquer ses mots, Roy ne sut quoi répondre. Si Madame Christmas l'entendait parler ainsi, elle aurait eu droit à une leçon de morale. Il sourit en imaginant la scène :

- Alors pouvez-vous me la lire ? Redemanda Riza sérieusement.

Roy resta silencieux quelque instant en la regardant. Ses joues étaient de nouveau rouges et son cœur battait encore une fois rapidement. Puis, il posa sa main sur son front et déclara dans le creux de son oreille gauche, d'une voix séduisante:

- Je vais t'apprendre à faire mieux que cela ! Alors suis-moi…

- Hein ? Fit Riza surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu vas rester toute ta vie ici à faire le ménage et la cuisine ? Demanda Roy en retirant sa main, énerver par la réaction de Riza.

- Non ! Un jour, je me marierai et…

- Aucun homme ne voudra d'une femme bête portant des robes de vieille ! Donc, oublie se stupide rêve ! Rétorqua Roy en lui coupant la parole.

- Aucune femme ne voudra d'un homme aussi méchant que vous ! Hurla Riza énerver par les paroles de Roy.

Roy explosa de rire et annonça :

- Mademoiselle Hawkeye, pour les femmes, qu'un homme soit gentil ou méchant, cela n'a pas d'importance du moment qu'il est beau… Et puis, j'ai au moins une soixantaine de femmes à Central City, plus intelligente que vous, qui son prête à tout pour être ma petite copine !

Enerver Riza attrapa le pot d'encre et le vida sur le visage de Roy. Puis, elle annonça :

- Là, vu votre laideur, aucune femme ne voudra de vous !

C'est à cet instant que Berthold et Monsieur Valante sortirent du bureau. Ils virent Roy recouvert d'encre. Berthold fusilla sa fille du regard. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, qu'elle était déjà partie dans sa chambre. Après cela, il raccompagna monsieur Valante à la porte. Roy retira l'encre et vit sur le sol, la carte de Riza. Il l'attrapa et la lu. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il rangea la lettre dans sa chemise. Il vit son maitre ranger la robe dans la boite :

- Va échanger cette robe à la boutique de Madame Flain contre tes trois livres sur l'alchimie ! Compris ? Demanda Berthold.

- Oui ! Fit Roy en sortant de ses pensés.

Après cette confirmation de Roy, Berthold reparti dans son bureau. Roy ramassa la robe et parti pour la ville par le chemin que lui avait montrée Riza.

******Fin du Flash Back*****

* * *

><p>- Un problème ? Demanda Archer en voyant le visage de Roy.<p>

- Oui, je viens de me souvenir d'une personne… En voyant cet homme… Je pense que cela pourrait nous aider pour l'enquête ! Dite-moi, dans votre dossier, est-ce qu'un certain monsieur Valante apparaît ? Demanda Roy sérieusement.

- Monsieur Valante ? Répéta Archer en regardant sa sacoche.

Après avoir fouiller ses dossiers, il regarda Roy et annonça :

- Je n'ai aucune déclaration ou document portant sur cette personne. Qui est-ce ?

- Le serviteur d'un ami de mon Maitre ! D'après ce que Riza m'a dit… Mais étrangement, mon Maitre ne semble pas porter son Maitre dans son cœur… Avoua Roy en se rappelant certaines scènes.

- Hum… Intéressant !

* * *

><p>- Il m'a reconnu ! Pleura le vieillard en regardant Roy et Hayate.<p>

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Demanda Roy.

- Ben, à l'époque où l'on c'est rencontrée, je travaillais pour lui… Révéla le vieillard.

En entendant « lui », les visages de Roy et d'Hayate se décomposèrent.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre à bientôt pour la suite !<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

**Révélation 1**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, une voiture était entrain de rouler sur un chemin sinueux, d'une immense forêt privé du sud de Drachma. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée principale d'un grand manoir. Des hommes habillés en noir, sortirent du coffre du véhicule, une personne dont les mains étaient lier dans le dos et le visage caché sous un sac en tissu noir. Ses hommes emmenèrent cette personne jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment, plonger l'obscurité. Ils la jetèrent violemment sur le sol carreler d'un salon. La personne essayait de se relever, quand l'un des hommes la força à se mettre à genoux et retira le tissu. Ses cheveux blonds tombèrent sur ses épaules et la peau de son visage était légèrement brûlée. Elle regarda de ses yeux ambres la pièce où elle se trouvait. D'un coup, deux grandes portes en bois s'ouvrirent pour laisser entendre des bruits pas au loin. Riza reconnu le bruit de ses pas grâce au petit bruit de métal qui touchait violemment le carrelage. Le bruit d'une canne appartenant à une personne que Riza connaissait que trop bien. L'homme arriva devant Riza et se posa dans l'ombre de la pièce :

- Riza ! Tu as bien changé ! Enfermer là dans la chambre et préparer, tout ce qu'il faut pour la cérémonie… Déclara l'homme avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>La maison de Madame Bradley à Central City était plonger dans les silences de la nuit, quand un homme entra en ouvrant la serrure de la porte de la cuisine. Il monta à l'étage en faisant le moindre bruit possible et entra dans la chambre de Madame Bradley, où cette dernière dormait paisiblement. L'homme posa d'un coup, brutalement sa main sur lèvre de madame Bradley, la réveillant en sursaut. Elle regarda l'homme qui lui maintenait la bouche paniquée. L'homme porta un doigt à ses lèvres de son masque. Surprise, elle regarda ses yeux et vit qu'il était les mêmes que ceux de Riza Hawkeye. D'une voix calme, il déclara en retirant sa main :<p>

- Vous avez cinq minutes pour prendre votre fils et fuir loin de cette maison… C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu faire…

- Hein ?

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put prononcer avant de voir, des gouttes de sang tombée sur ses draps en satin. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, l'homme annonça :

- Vite, il arrive et si, il attrape votre fils, tous ce que les frères Elric auront fait le jour promis, aura été vain… Alors fuyez !

Sans discuter, Madame Bradley se leva et attrapa son fils. Elle allait passer la porte quand vit l'homme tenant a peine debout entrain de marché vers la sortie. D'instinct, elle fit demi-tour et l'aida à marcher. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte, que la maison explosa.

* * *

><p>A Drachma, Roy, Hayate et monsieur Valante entrèrent dans un manoir. Ils furent accueillis par les serviteurs. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Hayate qui demanda :<p>

- Mademoiselle Elizabeth est endormit ?

Les servants se regardèrent étrangement. Puis, l'un d'entre eux révéla :

- Mademoiselle Elizabeth n'est jamais arrivée ici…

A cette révélation, Hayate et Roy se regardèrent inquiet.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans une maison perdu du nord de Brigg, Roy Mustang venait de sortir de la douche quand il remarqua posé sur le sol, à côté sa tenue, une photographie. Roy intrigué, il la ramassa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un portrait de famille. Roy regarda chacune des personnes composant cette famille. Ils avaient tous les cheveux blonds et yeux très clairs. Etant une photographie en noir et blanc, Roy ne pouvait pas dire ses yeux était vert ou bleu. D'un coup, il s'arrêta sur la plus jeune des trois enfants. Cette dernière avait les yeux plus foncés que son frère et sa sœur. Ils étaient très proches de ceux de la mère :<p>

- D'où sort cette photographie ? Demanda-t-il intrigué en souriant.

Il était entrain de se poser la question quand il remarqua un pendentif autour du coup, de la mère de ses trois enfants. Il était rond, en argent et le dessin d'une salamandre était gravé dessus. La même salamandre que celle qui composait son cercle de transmutation. Puis, un souvenir, lui traversa l'esprit en regardant se médaillon….

* * *

><p>********Flash Back********<p>

Il était tard quand Roy entra dans le bureau de son maitre. Il vit sur le bureau de son maitre, un petit médaillon en argent avec une salamandre dessus. Il s'arrêta dessus oubliant de saluer son Maitre. Voyant ce qu'il regardait, Berthold attrapa une feuille et le recouvrit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il énerver.

- Riza ! Déclara Roy en sortant de ses pensés.

- Hein ? Demanda Berthold surpris.

- Heu… Je veux dire que je veux que Riza, parte à l'école ! Elle n'est pas bête et …

- L'école se trouve à trois heures d'ici en train, le billet coûte cher, les fournitures scolaires et les frais d'enseignement des professeurs aussi… Elle devra rester sur place, donc encore une chose à payer… Donc, ce serait une perte de temps et d'argent…

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi lui apprendre !

- Ca serait une perte de temps, inutile… Tu seras plus préoccupé par sa formation que par la tienne ! De plus, tu risques de manquer de sommeil donc, mes enseignements ne rentreront pas…

- Maitre ! Retenta Roy.

- Ma décision est prise, sera non ! A moins que tu ne couvres toi-même les frais de scolarité, Riza n'ira pas à l'école ! Maintenant, sort….

*********fin du flash back*******

* * *

><p>Après ce souvenir, Roy regarda encore une fois la photographie et la fillette. Il était tellement prit dans ses pensés qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Archer avec une pile de trente dossiers :<p>

- Ce sont tous les documents portent sur les hommes portant le nom de Valante ! Expliqua-t-il en regardant Roy.

- Tout ça ? Qu'elle bonne nouvelle ! Déclara Roy heureux.

- J'en doute. Ils sont tous écris dans la langue de Drachma ! Répondit Archer.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Demanda Roy.

- La famille Valante est une famille de Drachma…

- Comment les avez-vous eu ? Demanda Roy en regardant Archer.

- Disons que j'ai quelques ficelles à tirées du côté de Drachma… Avoua Archer

* * *

><p>Le jour était entrain de se lever, quand Madame Bradley, Selim et l'homme entrèrent dans une maison abandonnée. L'homme continuait à se vider de son sang :<p>

- J'ai faim maman ! Pleura Selim.

- Attend un peu, Maman, ira chercher de quoi manger...

L'homme regarda Selim et sortie de sa poche une liasse de billets. Il la lança à Madame Bradley et déclara :

- Allez chercher de quoi manger… Je meurs aussi de faim !

Madame Bradley regarda sous le choc, l'homme. Puis, elle partie sans dire un mot, laissant Selim avec cet homme :

- Pourquoi tu portes un masque ? Tu es un voleur ? Demanda Selim.

- Non, je ne suis pas un voleur… Avoua l'homme.

- Alors pourquoi tu caches ton visage ? Et pourquoi tu saignes ? Redemanda Selim.

Voyant que Selim, n'arrêtera pas de posé des questions, l'homme soupira et retira son masque. La partie inférieure de son visage était brûlée, ne laissant apparaître que les os de son nez et ses dents. De peur, Selim recula. Puis, l'homme remit son masque :

- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je porte un masque ! Déclara-t-il comme habitué à ce genre de réaction.

- Qui vous a fait mal ? Les docteurs ne peuvent rien faire ? Normalement, quand les docteurs ne peuvent rien faire, c'est quand on est mort et vous, vous êtes bien vivant ! Répondit Selim en se rapprochant de l'homme.

L'homme regarda Selim. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer et répondit :

- Il y a certaine chose, pour lesquelles, les médecins ne peuvent rien faire… Ce visage en fait parti…

- Et l'alchimie ? On peut tout faire avec l'alchimie ! Fit Selim.

- Je déteste l'alchimie… Avoua l'homme.

- Vous détestez l'alchimie… Pourquoi ? C'est cool l'alchimie !

- Le pouvoir de l'alchimie est cool… Mais l'échange équivalent est horrible… Alchimiste doit agir pour le bien du peuple, mais, que devient-il des gens qui entour l' alchimiste… Généralement, les alchimistes oublient ses mots et deviennent des monstres à un moment de leur vie…

- Mais un jour, ses monstres redeviennent humain, et là, tout change ! Vous êtes le fils d'un alchimiste ? Demanda Madame Bradley en revenant avec de quoi manger dans les bras.

- Maman ! Hurla Selim en se jetant sur la nourriture.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vos paroles… Un monstre reste un monstre tant qu'il a ses pouvoirs… Je sais ce qu'il advient quand un monstre perd la seule chose qui le retient humain dans le monde … Et votre fils n'échappera pas à la règle quand la vie quittera votre corps ! Répondit l'homme en regardant Selim.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

* * *

><p>Court Chapitre, je sais... Mais voilà, on se rapproche doucement de la fin... Enfin, je crois car je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin... Tient, si on faisait un petit jeu... Comment imaginez-vous la fin de cette histoire ?<p>

Personnellement, j'ai ma petite idée... Mais j'aimerai bien connaitre les vôtres...

Merci à tous d'avoir encore répondu présent pour lire ce chapitre ! A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Le soleil était entrain de pointer ses premiers rayons sur une petite ville de Brigg, quand un soldat entra en catastrophe dans une petite maison :

- Colonel, Général, on a un problème ! La maison de Madame Bradley a explosée suite à une fuite de gaz… Révéla le soldat en montrant le journal de journée.

Roy et Archer relevèrent la tête des dossiers quand ils entendirent ses mots.

* * *

><p>Madame Bradley était entrain de manger dans son coin avec son fils quand l'homme sorti une arme à feu. C'est là, que dix hommes dont faisait parti Roy, Hayate et monsieur Valante apparurent :<p>

- Oh ! Ca, ce n'est pas, mademoiselle Elizabeth ! Déclara Valante en saluant madame Bradley.

- Mais, c'est ses yeux et son arme ! Commenta Roy en regardant le jeune homme au masque.

- Général Mustang, vous avez prit un sérieux coup de vieux ! Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? Encore une révolte ? Demanda Madame Bradley en reconnaissant la voix de Roy.

Hayate regarda Selim droit dans les yeux. D'un coup, Selim hurla en demandant :

- Black Hayate depuis quand es-tu devenu humain ?

L'homme tenant l'arme regarda tour à tour Roy et la chimère. Il rangea son arme et déclara :

- Ravie de vous revoir Généralisme Mustang… Donc, cela est de votre faute si, je suis ici depuis tout ce temps !

- Sale morveux qui es-tu ? Demanda Roy en entendant son véritable grade.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi monstrueux ! Annonça l'homme au masque en regardant Hayate.

Roy allait le frapper quand Selim se mit entre lui et le monsieur. Il les regarda et annonça :

- Il m'a sauvé donc, pas de violence ! Cela ne résoudra rien !

- Ridicule ! Ce faire donner une leçon par un homonculus ! Firent en chœur Roy et l'homme.

Voyant qu'ils avaient dis la même chose sur le même ton, les deux hommes se regardèrent énerver :

- Oh ! C'est drôle ! On dirait votre fils ! Hurla monsieur Valante en observant cette scène.

Roy allait protester quand il vit l'homme perdre connaissance. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ses blessures.

* * *

><p>Dans la maison d'Edward Elric, l'ancien alchimiste d'Etat discutait avec les subalternes de Roy Mustang :<p>

- Mustang, Hawkeye, Grumman et Madame Bradley… Est-ce moi, où cela est beaucoup trop pour être une simple coïncidence ? Demanda d'un coup Fuery.

Les deux autres militaires regardèrent Fuery partageant son avis. Puis, Edward demanda :

- Quel lien les unis ?

- Les homonculus, dont Selim… Proposa Breda.

- Dans ce cas, vous et moi, ont aurait du être aussi une cible ! Rétorqua Edward.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas… Confirma Havoc.

- Alors qu'est-ce les unis ? Redemanda Edward.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux en essayant de trouver une réponse. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée Rebecca :

- L'alibi de Mustang… Proposa-t-elle en se posant aux côtes d'Havoc.

Son visage était blanc comme la neige et elle avait des cernes sous yeux à faire peur :

- Ca va mieux ? Lui murmura Havoc dans le creux de l'oreille.

- L'alibi de Mustang ? Répéta Breda en réfléchissant.

- C'est vrai que cet idiot en avait un, mais, il ne l'a jamais utilisé… Fit Edward en réfléchissant lui aussi.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas utilisé ? Il serait peut être encore vie ! Annonça tristement Fuery.

- Je pense que l'alibi de Mustang était Hawkeye… Révéla Rebecca.

Les quatre hommes regardèrent Rebecca choquer. C'est à cet instant que Winry entra avec un plateau rempli de tasse à café dans ses mains :

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit ? Connaissant Hawkeye, elle aurait tout fait pour l'aider ! Avoua Havoc à voix haute.

- Vous vous souvenez de ses mots : « Mon alibi ne tiendra pas la route devant un tribunal »… Répéta Breda en réfléchissant.

- Pourquoi Hawkeye ne tiendrait pas la route devant un tribunal ? Demanda Fuery en essayant de comprendre.

- Parce que c'est la fille d'un alchimiste dont la spécialité est le feu… Révéla Alphonse entrant dans la maison accompagnée de Mai, Yoki et de leurs quatre amis chimères.

- Al ? Fit Edward heureux de voir son jeune frère revenir.

- Hawkeye, la fille d'un alchimiste?… La nourriture de Xing t'a vraiment retournée le cerveau Alphonse ! Rétorqua Havoc alors que Breda réfléchissait à cette possibilité.

- Absolument pas… Il y a longtemps, j'ai posé une question à Hawkeye… Elle m'a donnée, la réponse dont seule une personne proche d'un alchimiste ou utilisant l'alchimie, peu connaître… Comme vous, j'ai réfléchit et reprit plusieurs fois l'enquête du débout… Et j'ai inclus dans ma recherche, les alchimistes décéder… Et j'ai trouvé, un homme du nom de « Berthold Hawkeye » décéder de la tuberculose, il y a une vingtaine d'années… Les frais d'enterrement ont été payés par un certain « Roy Mustang »... Mais aucun document ne mentionne, si ce « Berthold Hawkeye » avait une fille ou non… Et aucune personne dans le village n'a été capable de me le dire… On a refait tous les actes de naissances, on a rien trouvé… Aucun acte de naissance de ses cents dernières années, ne porte le nom d'Hawkeye… Révéla Alphonse.

- Donc, Riza Hawkeye n'existe pas ! Alors qui est-elle ? Demanda Havoc sous le choc de cette révélation.

- Peut-être pas… Si, ça se trouve, le Général de Brigade à lui-même effacer ses actes de naissance, comme Archer le pensait ! Proposa Fuery en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Archer.

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Fit Breda et Havoc en chœur en regardant leur ami.

- Archer menait une enquête sur Riza ! Comme il n'a rien trouvé, il est venu me posé des questions… Révéla Fuery.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Hurlèrent énerver Havoc, Breda et Rebecca en le fusillant du regard.

- Désoler ! S'excusa sincèrement Fuery.

- Je doute que ce soit Mustang qui ait effacer ses dossiers… Avoua Alphonse en faisant redescendre la pression.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward.

- Mustang, n'est pas bête… En remontant, la date se trouvant sur la tombe, j'ai retrouvé l'identité de l'homme se faisant passé pour « Berthold Hawkeye »… Il s'agit d'un certain Aslan Rain… Un alchimiste d'Etat très peu connu car officiellement, il est mort sur un champ de batailles lors des grandes guerres… Révéla Heinkel.

- Donc, en conclusion, on ne sait rien de Riza Hawkeye… Conclu Mai.

- Où cet Aslan Rain, c'est engagé ? Demanda Edward

- Dans le nord… Répondit Alphonse.

- Nous devons y aller… Fit Edward.

* * *

><p>L'homme se réveilla cinq heures plus tard, dans un lit. Il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus son masque. A droite, était debout entrain de regarder à la fenêtre Roy Mustang. Ce dernier tenait le masque dans ses mains :<p>

- Rendez-moi mon masque ! Ordonna l'homme énerver en essayant de se lever.

- Donc, tu es mon fils… Maes… Comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec une telle cicatrice ? Demanda Roy en s'approchant du lit pour rendre le masque.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ! Commenta l'homme en arrachant son masque des mains de Roy.

- Je veux savoir, afin que mon fils n'ait pas la même cicatrice… Avoua Roy.

- C'est vrai que dans votre époque je n'ai que trois ans… Vous jouez le père modèle devant moi, et pourtant vous avez remonté le temps… Laissant ma mère et moi seuls… Ne venez pas me faire croire que vous vous inquiétez pour moi avec ce genre de comportement… Rétorqua énerver Maes en se levant et en marchant vers la porte.

- Tu es dans le comac dans un état critique et ta mère est décédée… Et je n'ai jamais remonté le temps… J'étais dans la morgue et l'instant d'après, j'étais dans un cimetière avec le cadavre de ma bien aimée à côté de moi…

- C'est impossible ! Ma mère n'est pas morte quand j'avais trois ans… Révéla Maes énerver par un mensonge de plus.

- Pourtant, c'est la vérité… Fit sincèrement Roy.

Maes soupira. Il lâcha la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers Roy pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il vit que ce dernier ne mentait pas :

- Voilà, ce qui a changé ! Révéla Maes calmement.

- Hein ? Fit Roy surpris.

- Dans mon époque, tu es devenu un Généralissime Monstrueux… Tu as tué ma mère et tout tes subalternes ainsi que le Général Armstrong, et les familles Elric… Amstris est devenu plus grand et plus fort qu'aucun autre pays… Pourtant, tu en as fait une dictature… Nous sommes devenus toi et moi les plus grands ennemis… J'étais entrain de te combattre et j'allais te tuer quand un cercle de transmutation est apparut… Je me suis réveillé ici, seul… Mon père avait disparut… Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai comprit… Qu'il était ici lui aussi… Mais, il y a tellement de choses qui sont différentes ici… Avoua Maes.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi… Ma rencontre avec Riza en fait partie… Jamais, je n'aurais pensés que mon Maitre était le fils d'un Grand Duc de Drachma… Révéla Roy.

- Rain… Fit d'un coup Maes en repensant.

* * *

><p>Dans un autre manoir, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années se posa, le dos le long d'une porte et déclara :<p>

- Je t'avais dit de ne jamais recroisé mon chemin… Sinon, se serait ta fin…

- Vos yeux… Ils ont changés depuis notre première rencontre ! Avoua une voix féminine calmement de l'autre côté de la porte.

L'homme ne répondit pas et garda le silence. Devant ce silence, la voix continua :

- Seriez-vous entrain de regretter ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent ?

- Je regrette absolument rien ! Avoua l'homme en rigolant.

- Menteur ! Vous regrettez absolument tout… Mais vouloir, mourir c'est prendre la fuite sans rien réparer…

L'homme resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de soupirer :

- Dans le mur, derrière la grande bibliothèque, il y a un passage secret, menant tout droit à la forêt… Dans trente minutes, il aura fini de vider sa bouteille de vin… Il montra ici avec son majordome et lui ordonnera de te tuer… Alors tu as tente minutes pour fuir… Après cela, il se lancera à ta recherche et si il t'attrape sera la fin pour toi… Je te faire gagner du temps…

- Merci ! Cela fais deux fois que tu me sauves… Annonça la voix féminine avant de partir.

L'homme se leva de la porte en voyant les hommes en noirs arrivés. Il sortit son épée et attaqua les quatre hommes. D'un simple coup, il leur trancha la gorge. Les hommes disparurent en se décomposant couche par couche. Après avoir tuer, une trentaine d'hommes en noirs, il arriva dans le salon où un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux ambre buvait tranquillement son vin :

- Généralissime Mustang que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda l'homme en voyant la larme de l'épée couverte de sang.

Roy ne répondit pas et marcha vers l'homme. Ce dernier fit signe à ses dix gardes de l'arrêter. Ses dix hommes enfilèrent leurs gants et claquèrent des doigts. Des flammes volèrent dans tous les sens. Roy esquiva chacune de leur attaque et arriva au premier alchimiste. Il lui enfonça son épée en plein cœur et vit les neuf autres envoyer des flammes vers lui. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roy :

- Bande d'idiot !

Après ses mots, une immense explosion se produisit…

* * *

><p>A Suivre !<p> 


End file.
